Far, yet near to Paradise
by Kiltiana
Summary: ONHOLD Well, here it is folks the Chapter 5 you've all been waiting for...Miya wants them dead...and you will have to find out if it is true or not! Read and Review!
1. A Carrying Storm

**Far, yet near to Paradise**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Wolf's Rain......and plz...this is my first fanfic...so no Flames....plz????

Chapter 1-A Carrying Storm

Kiba and the others, which included- Toboe, Tsume, Hige, Blue, and Cheza- was walking in a blizzard storm, and they were freezing. Toboe was lagging behind and fell into the snow. Blue had noticed and helped him up, and soon after Hige helped out too.

"HEY!!! Wait up! Kiba! Tsume! Toboe fell!" Hige yelled to them, but didn't get a response back. Cheza, on the other hand, heard them.

"Kiba, wait...wait for them..." Cheza asked Kiba.

"What, wait for whom?" Kiba answered back not knowing that Toboe, Hige and Blue were way behind them.

"Toboe....wait for them..." Cheza closed her eyes.

Kiba motioned Tsume to slow their pace for the others to catch back up, and when they did, they continued to go straight. Some distance ahead, they all found shelter from the blizzard storm and bundled to keep warm, for the wind of the storm kept getting harder and colder. Unfortunately, Tsume said he would at least TRY to find food for the others and himself and went back out into the storm. The other wolves were asleep from the cold and exhaustion.

The next morning, Kiba was the first one to wake up and he was covered with a little snow. He got up and went out of the 'tiny' cave or shelter and saw that hardly any snow was covering the ground. In fact the sun was out!

"Something isn't right here...It's been snowing for weeks on end and now, all of a sudden, it has stopped!? Hey, Hige, wake up." He nudged Hige awake and told him to look outside.

"What's up, Kiba?" He asked as he stretched. "Look." Kiba pointed outside.

"Wow, the snow is gone......WHAT!!!! It can't be gone that quick!!!" He got up and woke the others.

"I'll check outside.....besides I may find Tsume out here too...hopefully." Kiba went into the forest and found Tsume.....half-alive. Quickly, he 'dragged' the injured Tsume on his back, back to the shelter and the others.

"Holy.....crap...what happened to Tsume?" Hige asked.

"Beats me." He answered back (referring to Kiba, of course....) He turned around to Cheza. "Can you—""This One will try." She got up as Kiba put the wounded Tsume on the ground, and she began to heal him, but before she was through, his eyes shot open and he flinched in pain.

"Uhh...what happened?" He asked Kiba.

"Like to ask YOU the same thing..." "I..I don't know....it was just so sudden and I couldn't see a thing..."

Blue had interrupted them by yelling, "Hey! Guys, look there is someone coming out from the forest! I'll check it out." She ran at the beginning part of the forest and saw a girl, bleeding and staggering as if she was injured for a long time. Blue ran up to her and grabbed her arm to carry and then a gunshot was heard deep within the forest and coming their way.........

Author's Note: Well, not bad for my first fanfic and my first chapter....but it's missing something...review....plz????


	2. The Mysterious Secret of the Girl

**Disclaimer: **First off I would like thank all who gave me the reviews and second I don't own any Wolf's Rain Characters, thirdly, please no flames......On with the story!

**Preview of Chapter 1**

Blue ran up to the girl and grabbed her arm to carry her and then a gunshot was heard deep within the forest and coming their way.........

**-Chapter 2-The Mysterious Secret of the Girl-**

Blue helped the girl and carried her to the group. Kiba, on the other hand, was at the entrance of the forest concentrating on the movement of the feet of the girl's stalker. As soon as the stalker came close to the sunlight, he stopped.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Kiba asked angrily. Kiba heard a chuckle and the person walked into the sunlight revealing an old man. "You are the one to talk, young wolf..." He said. Kiba was surprised that he knew that he was a wolf and also he looked like a drunk. "Okay, so you know I am, but how?" Kiba asked. "And who are you!" He added. "The name's not important, besides, my fate is sealed here, and I should warn you not to get all comfortable with that young girl...hahahaha! She is bad luck to all!" With that said the old man starting shooting and walking toward the pack of wolves. Kiba turned around and yelled, "Go! I'll take care of this guy, and take that girl with us, too! Now hurry and go!" Hige and the others, including the wounded, went up a mountain trail and stayed there. Meanwhile, Kiba and the old man's little quarrel was over. Kiba had killed him by breaking his neck. Kiba had found his way to the others by following their scents.

Night had fallen quick, as Tsume and the girl's wounds was taken care of, questions started to rise without any answers. "That's enough!" Blue practically yelling it. "Can you give her time to heal; I mean her wounds are pretty serious. Let her rest for the time being and ask her in the morning, sounds fair???" Blue asked the group. They all nodded and agreed. "My only question is, is she really my sister?" The others turned around to Kiba, stunned and surprised.

A/N: Welllll......what do ya think? Pretty cool, yet a little toooo short, because I'm sick, my sinuses are going crazy, but I did this just for you guys, well, hopefully it won't be this short for while, if it is, just tell me in the reviews, okay? Thanks! And Review, please?

-Kian-


	3. Secrets Told, New Appearance!

**Authors Note: **Ok, I know I haven't been here to update my story but Thanksgiving is coming and I will spare some time of it to write the 4th chapter so this is going to be as good as it's going to get right now.....But I promise the other chapters will be better......just don't get on to me...like I said at the end of the 2nd chapter I was sick.....so don't hurt me....... well lets get to the original routine here.

**Disclaimer: **First, I do appreciate all of the reviews...but they going kinda slow, so whoever is reading my fanfic, get on the people that hasn't so I can update quicker (5 reviews for each chapter update to the next chapter) or try at least. Second, I own the Characters I made up......(haven't put that in my profile yet....doesn't know how......someone help!), but I don't own any of the Wolf's Rain characters so don't sue me. Thirdly, be so kind to review and no flames......please and thank you. On with the story!!!

**Preview of Chapter 2**

Night had fallen quick, as Tsume and the girl's wound was taken care of, questions started to rise without any answers. "That's enough!" Blue practically yelling it. "Can you give her time to heal; I mean her wounds are pretty serious. Let her rest for the time being and ask her in the morning, sounds fair???" Blue asked the group. They all nodded and agreed. "My only question is, is she really my sister?" The others turned around to Kiba, stunned and surprised.

**-Chapter 3- Secrets Told, New Appearance-**

"I just can't accept it...not right now..." Kiba's head fell into his hands as if he had a headache.

"Wh...What did you say, Kiba?" Blue asked. "That man, before I killed him, he said..., 'she is your .........half by your...father......' ...and died." Kiba answered, but Blue wasn't satisfied. "Well, what does that mean?" Blue asked, as if she didn't hear him. "He said that she is my half, mainly, half-sister, and she is related to me." Kiba answered in a 'duh' manner and waved her off telling her not to bug him anymore. "I understand." Blue said walking toward the girl as the girl was waking up.

"Uh...where am I?" The girl asked. "And who are you, might I ask?" She added.

"My name is Blue and we are just travelers." Blue answered.

"I see." The girl looked down at her wound, and then looked up at Blue. "Did you...?" The girl shot back up to look at Blue. Blue just nodded. "Yeah, I did bandage your wound." The girl smiled and nodded. "Thank you. By the way, my name is Maya, Maya Mamato." The girl introduced herself. "That's a pretty name." Blue lit up as she said it. "Thanks, my father gave it to me. In his way, I was a princess, and I was one until today." Maya said as she looked down and had a saddened face. "What's wrong?" Blue asked. "Nothing really, I was just thinking about someone." Maya answered. "Who?" Blue budded in. "I don't know his name, but he is my brother, I have wanted to meet him for the longest time. Since I look like my mother, I would like to see my brother....or half-brother that looks like my father, but younger." Maya said as she turned her head and met a pair of beautiful brown-black eyes that looked like her fathers. Maya shot up, and had forgotten about her wound and pain overcame her, and she winced. Kiba finally got up to go over to where Blue and Maya sat at. "Kiba?" Blue looked at him and got up and walked away, so they could talk to each other in private.

"Kiba is your name?" Maya asked. "Yes, what might be yours?" Kiba asked back. "Maya, Maya Mamato, the princess of the Snow Tribe." Maya answered. "The Snow Tribe? You mean the wolf tribe of the white wolves are?" Kiba had an excitement in his throat. "Are they still alive?" Kiba asked. "Yes, because my father is still alive, but he is sick and still rules, yet he is getting worse. He was the one who sent me out to find my half-brother." Maya said taking a deep breath in and out. "Maya, are you a white wolf?" Kiba asked. "No, I'm not. I'm a silver wolf, with weird looking eyes, but, my brother is a white wolf!" Maya explained. "Would you believe me if I told you that I'm your white-wolf-half-brother you have been searching for?" Kiba was astonished that he had said that. "Wha...What? Y-you are m-m y b-brother." Maya was shocked. Kiba had turned into his wolf form, and of course he was a white wolf! Maya was dumbfounded, but was happy and excited. "Then you must be Kiba IV of the White and Snow Tribes?" Kiba turned back into a human. "I guess, I was too young to remember my past, until now. I'm glad father is still alive and kicking." Kiba said sarcastically. Maya smiled and giggled, though it hurt to. "Yes, but he is sick.....he's dying." Maya looked down and felt hot liquid running down her cheeks as she thought about her, their father, dying. "Maya, please, don't cry....." Kiba sat down in front of her and held her in a tight embrace. Maya opened her tear-filled eyes and suddenly felt....calm, tranquil. Her brother, the one that she was looking for, for 4 years, but was finally stopped by that old man and hunted her and injured her in the process...she, now, was in his arms, unbeknownst to her.

"When I heard that you were my half-sister......my sister, I didn't believe it at first, until I now saw your eyes, then I believed that it was true." Kiba said who was still embracing her. Yes, she was one out of every hundred white wolves with unique eyes as hers.

Maya was a slim girl, and very fast, even faster than an ordinary wolf. She had a blue beaded necklace/choker that had a snowflake, and what was imprinted inside of the snowflake was the symbol of the snow white stone (royalty stone). Her eyes were the most beautifullest. (AN- I know it's misspelled and it's a double comparison, but I did that on purpose, so you know that her eyes isn't the original eyes of a wolf, like I stated earlier about the 1 in every 100.) She had one silver eye and one blue eye. (AN- Want more info? Go to my profile Kianthedarkness and it should tell you). Her hair was below her knees and it was bluish-black color, and her clothes (a tank top that was stained with blood and has a hole in it) and black leather pants and matching knee-high boots. Kiba pulled away slowly and met with her eyes. "Um...can I... uh...interrupt...?" Hige asked like he just woke up. "Oh...sure." Maya answered breaking the stare. Kiba looked at Hige. "Hige, this is my sister, Maya." Hige fell on his a$$. (AN- I'm not the one who really cusses....REALLY!! Ask sharp-shooter-Spike she'll tell you the same thing!!!) "W-what?!" Hige was now awake and was surprised to hear that since after they got up the mountain, he fell back to sleep.

"Well, guess the secret's out and a new appearance!!!" Someone from afar said. Then a laugh was heard. It sounded like a lunatic on saki and drugs on the same time.......

TO BE CONTINUED

Kian- Wellllllll, does it make up from the second chapter? Soooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in AGES!!!!! But school kills ya, if you miss a BUNCH of tests and you only got 3 more weeks of school left and then start a new semester in January.AND my reviews are goin' REAAAAALLLLLLLLYYYYY SLOOOOOOOOOOOW so I would appreciate if you would be so kindly as to review if you haven't.........If you reviewed my last 2 chapters, please keep reviewing I need at least 15 reviews total which includes the other reviews which means I only need 6 more reviews to update.........SO if you want to see the 4th Chapter, REVIEW THOSE WHO HAVE NOT!!!!! Those who have, please keep it UP!!!!!! gives a thumps up and a wink.


	4. Enter, Miya Mita, the LUNATIC!

**Kianthedarkness here!** I know the name will sound harsh, but I made this character THAT way….don't sue me……Well, she is underage, but SHE DOESN'T DRINK BUT ……maybe 1 to 5 ounces of her favorite drink….saki BUT she isn't on drugs…no way hoze, and YES she IS a Lunatic! I own Miya and Maya so don't Steal them, **use them with my permission ONLY!!!!** Thanks! With the routine!!!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own any Wolf's Rain but Miya and Maya THAT'S ALL! **PLEASE REVIEW I NEED REVIEWS!!!!!!** NO Flames either, Please! Thanks! Five reviews equals Chapter 5, okays? **There is no Preview of the last chapter and this chapter maybe short like Chapter 2, but please, I'm running out of ideas!!!! Help me! For Chapter 6 PLEASE!!!!! E-mail me if you have to, at ** **PLEASE!!!! THANKS!!!!**

**-Chapter 4- Enter, Miya Mita, the LUNATIC!!!!!-**

Well, guess the secret's out!!!" Someone from afar said, then she laughed like a Lunatic plotting a plan (or you could laughing like Nagha the White Serpent from Slayers) that was on saki and drugs (A.N. NO!!! I AM NOT ON DRUGS!!!!!!!!!! hurls at the thought of it) at the same time and BOY, it sounded AWFUL!!! v.v;;; (shakes head)

"Who in the hell is that?!" Hige asked, disgusted by the sound.

"Maya, do you know? Kiba asked her. Maya nodded with a bad look on her face. Maya screamed, "Why in the hell are you here!!!" The shadowed person stumbled out onto the ground, into the view of the three wolves that were awake. Maya's eyes widened. "MIYA!?" Maya ran to Miya's side to help her stand 'back' up.

"You know her?" Kiba asked.

"That is a stupid question Kiba. If she didn't, then how would she know her name?" A familiar voice pointed out, and it wasn't Hige's either.

Kiba turned around and saw Tsume, holding his side that was injured. Maya, on the other hand, literally 'dropped' the girl named Miya back on the ground.

"Owie…Maya…whyja do that, sis?" Miya whined. Maya looked at her as if she didn't exist. "Because you deserve it, if you keep on destroying yourself by DRINKING under the age!!!!!" Maya yelled. "….meanie…" "Aren't you being too harsh on her?" Tsume asked. Kiba was stunned to as that Maya had a sister, but was it true?

"Maya, can I ask you something? Kiba asked.

"Sure." Maya answered. "That girl….." Maya interrupted him. "Oh, you mean Miya? No, she and I are half-sisters by mothers; you and I are by fathers. Her father died of intoxication, and on top of that, she lives with the Half Tribe, half-wolves, don't know why though." Maya finished. Miya was whining and didn't hear the conversation. "Ah! Would you pipe down!!!!!! The whining is annoying!!" Hige and Tsume snapped at her, holding their ears.

"So she isn't my sister, correct?" Kiba asked. "That's right." Maya answered. "I see, so you are Kiba's half, correct?" Tsume asked. "Yep." Maya answered Tsume with a yawn. "I'm getting sleepy….." She yawned again. Maya dragged the now sleeping Miya near the fire. Miya woke up a little then fell back to sleep. Maya laid down also and fell asleep, too. So did Tsume and Hige. Kiba night watched, then seeing nothing wrong, fell asleep. (sighs that was a lot to write…..whew) BUT one was still awake, since she WAS 'dragged' to the camp fire…Know who it is?

"They will soon know what I'm truly here; to kill two people Maya's brother and her! Hehhehhahahahaha!!!!!!" She laughed as a lunatic on drugs AGAIN, but silently this time.

To be continued….

Kian- Well……Happy 'LATE' Thanksgiving…..sorry I broke my promise (don't sue me) I know I said that it would be up on the week of Thanksgiving THEN the 30th, but my dad went on a tempered path, (destroying things basically……--;) I have NO idea when I'll be finished in time with Chapter 5, but around the Three weeks of my Holiday, I should be able to put it up in time 'hopefully'. This time I'm not making a promise I can't keep, so it 'SHOULD' be up around the Christmas Holidays………well to make things worse I've got the FLU and can't seem to get rid of it…..I'll try and try. That is all I can give you for now……oh and one more thing I MAY put an Inu-Yasha fic on too. And another thing…….REVIEW!!! Please?


	5. The Enemy was the friend we never though...

**Kian-the-Darkness- **Hello peoples……… (Gets nagged about being late) I'm so sorry, but this semester is tripled than last semester………I have Five tests to do this week, not including current events every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday……for Health……So that's what bugging me and I've been on the road on Christmas Holidays…..so…I couldn't post of update….sad isn't it? And no I'm not……well maybe just a little of an excuse, but it's the truth…….anyways….on with it right? I have kept you all from this story far too long, right?

I own nothing but Miya, Maya, and Kian……nothing else……and don't flame me for being REALLY late…..I know I am…and I apologize for that okay?

**-Chapter 4 Preview-**

"They will soon find out why I'm truly here—to kill Maya and her brother……heheh hahahahahah!" Miya said as she glared at them, sleeping. "Soon, very soon."

**-Chapter 5- The Enemy was the friend we never thought was Possible**

Kiba sensed something in the air and woke up to see Miya up, glaring at Maya, her sister, and his.

"Why are you still up?" Kiba asked.

"Oh? Kiba…you startled me." Miya said…startled. "I can't sleep, even if I DIDN'T drink…-; ." Miya added.

"I see, well, try to get some sleep because there is a long way…to get to paradise and…my home…" Kiba's eyes drifted to Maya…who began to shift and opened her eyes. "Is it morning already?" She asked sleepily. "No, it isn't, so rest more for that wound hasn't really heal good, and plus, we got about 5 hours left of the full moon." Kiba smiled and nodded. Maya nodded and fell back to sleep.

Miya looked at Kiba and asked, "Why are YOU still up?"

"Well, I smelt something foul in the air, and why were YOU glaring and smirking at Maya?" Kiba asked looking at her as if he was looking at her soul. "What? Is something on my face?" Miya asked. "Miya, answer the question." Kiba said annoyingly. "Oh okay, I'll tell you why, but are you HER sister?" She asked.

"What if I'm not?" Kiba answered. Miya started to think, '_What if he is? I know it for sure, but I can't tell him or the others yet, because we aren't yet at the place I need to be, Damn!' _Miya began to sweat. "Then I can't tell you, but I'm here to tell you that Maya and her brother (A/N: Half-brother) is in danger! She cannot go to Paradise not yet." Miya explained.

"What!" Kiba shockingly blurted out. _'Then that means I can't go to paradise.' _Kiba thought. "Alright, then, where DO we go? The place people call hell?" Kiba asked sternly and seriously. "No, silly, you must go and find her brother, take him home, and then she can probably go the Paradise, with her brother." She answered with a smile. _'Good. If he and the others go with Maya, then it will be all over for them all, and my family will rule, and I'll become a Guardian.' _(A/N: Talk about guardians later chapters.) "Alright, we will go to the Snow Tribe." Kiba said irritated. "Wait you already found him!" Kiba nodded. "He's….me….," Kiba said as he looked down at Maya still asleep, and then looked up at Miya again. "Let these four hours do their best." Kiba added as he drifted off to sleep.

"Wow that was too close for comfort…" Miya sighed in relief and she forced herself to go to sleep.

The next morning they had came across a load of guards……guess they followed them…and the guards could actually see the group in their wolf-form……………(A/N: Should I……NAH!)

"Damn, how'd they know we were here!" Tsume exclaimed. The moon's light had healed both Maya's and his wound, since they were wolves. The guards had charged.

POW! SMASH! CRUNCH! SMACK!

The guards had fallen like ants. They lay on the ground flat in their own blood. "That was easy to handle." Tsume said rotating his arm. "Yeah, but there are more coming, huh, Miya! What are you?" Kiba was interrupted. "Nothing, but we need to get away from here. If we don't, we may get captured or worse, KILLED!" Miya stated. "We can handle this, if you can't, then you shouldn't have come here!" Tsume pointed out to her. "If you two are gonna keep bickering, DON'T! Because the guards have cornered us at all sides!" Blue yelled. Miya walked away from the group and smirked evilly. "Miya……what are you doing….?" Maya asked. "Get them, but don't kill'em just yet, I've got a bone to pick with them……" Miya said. "GET THEM!"

In a split second, all of them, except Miya, were on the ground unconscious and the few last words that slipped out of Maya's mouth were…… "Why, Miya………" Then she fainted.

**Kian:** Well, too short again…..huh….well sorry for not updating soon, it's because of this…… TEST after TEST after TEST! IT'S GETTING IRRITATING! That's better, well you guys know my problem is and it's going to get worse after time, but after Graduation Exams are over, I'll be happy-

WELL HAPPY STUDYING (if in school or college)

And thanks to the people who have gave me all of those reviews here is a special Thanks to You!

**THANK YOU SO MUCH! And I may put up an Inu-Yasha later on, for the THANKS you deserve-Kian-**


End file.
